Dunkelheit zu heif
by Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt
Summary: Germany had it all worked out, until the day finally came when he invaded Poland. Then it all changed. Drabble one shot thing about WW2. Don't like don't read, no pairings.


**A look at the beginning of WW2 but from a different angle. No good times around the campfire, no training with Japan and Italy. Just cold, hard truth. Enjoy.**

Dunkelheit zu heif

Today was a great day. Germany was getting richer as the weeks passed on, and he was now at his prime point. He was much stronger and everything was falling into place. It was the 1st September, 1939. The day Germany made his first real move and finally conquered Poland.

There was going to be a meeting today, one of many Germany had been having with his new boss and biggest success, Herr Adolf Hitler. He had brought this country so far, had brought Germany's people back from near death. For that Germany was most grateful and proud. This man might be Austrian born, but he certainly had the German spirit.

Germany pushed the double oak doors open and walked into the conference room, smirking slightly when nearly everyone in the room stood and faced him when he came in.

"Ahhh, Deuschland. I was wondering how long you were going to take." Adolf said, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture and smiling in a happy, almost proud way.

"Forgive me sir, I had some buisness with Austria and he wouldnt go away." Germany said shamefully, remembering how insitant Austria was and recalling how he had quite literally shoved the Southern Germanic country out of his office.

"That does not matter, you are here now. I just want to apolagise in advance." Adolf said, grinning, but this wasnt a happy smile. This was malicious and cold. "Apolagise? For what?" Germany asked, curiosity overtaking any logic. Once he would have seen that face on one of his bosses and would have fled. Once he would have made a fast move, either fight or flight. But not this time and it was Germany's most critical mistake.

"For this." Adolf said and with a simple flick of his hand's one of the men standing near Germany drew a gun before shooting Germany right in the side of his head, and instantly Germany went down.

When Germany awoke he could smell a foul mixture of blood and stale bodily excretions. He tried to moe but found himself unable to move more than 1 foot in any direction due to the chains on his wrists keeping him sitting up against the wall.

Through the bars in front of him he could see an empty cell and nothing more. Germany heard a door open and close followed by a casual gait. Someone was coming, but who? Suddenly the man was in front of Germany's cell.

"Ahhh, you are awake Deutschland. Good, you took a while to revive." The man said coldly. "Sir! Whats going on? Release me, this is highly undignified for us both." Germany said, his voice shaking slightly from fear and anger. "No, just undignified for you." Adolf said before unlocking the door and stepping into the cell.

"One must admit, you look rather pitiful now. I suppose it just shows how weak you still are. I have a lot of work to do." Adolf said quietly. "What the fuck are you going on about?" Germany asked but his question was met with a strike to his face. "Dont you dare speak like that to me." Adolf ordered coldly, hitting Germany again for good measure.

"From now on you will not adress me as Adolf, or even Hitler. It will only be Sir or Herr, do you understand?" Germany responded by spitting at Hitlers feet, a mixture of saliva and blood hitting the floor. "Ja Herr. I understand." Germany said bitterly. "Good. Also, I will address you as Ludwig, at least until you have deserved the title of Germany. That might take a while."

Germany looked completely insulted. "One does not earn the title of a country. They are born a country. there are countries who chose to get stronger and thee are those who refuse and they are weak. We are all countries, no metter what anyone says. You can not decided whether or not I am Germany, because Germany is who I am. I am not a man, unlike you, I am a country."

Adolf gave Germany a cold and calculating glare before he knelt down to Germany's level. "You are who I tell you you are Ludwig, and you will remember that." Suddenly Hitler grabbed Germanys right hand and bent the wrist quickly in such a way that it snapped with an stomach churning crack.

Germany gave a small grunt of pain but refused to scream and instead spat in Hitlers face. Hitlers eyes narrowed and he did the same to Ludwigs other wrist before breaking all of Ludwis fingers. "Thats just a warning." he hissed before standing and leaving Ludwig alone in his cell, locked away from the rest of the room.

That was how it continued for a while, Ludwig sitting in this drab, stinking cell and occasionally being visited by Hitler who hit him and hurt him, but never going so far as to do anything sexual to Ludwig.

Soon the winter months came and Ludwig became ill. Everyday Ludwig would become ill with Hypothermia, his body would recover in the evening, only for him to feel even more terribly ill the next day. He just wanted to die, but that wasnt going to happen. Not unless Germany fell, and it wasnt.

One day someone else was brought into the prison and put into the cell opposite him. Ludwig would recognise that white hair and pale skin anywhere. They had locked up Prussia. Ludwigs brother was barely even concious and when he was he never spoke, leaving Ludwig to suffer all by himself.

What had he done? Was this gods way of punishing him? Had he chosen to go down the wrong path when accepting Adolf Hitler and helping to promote the Nazi party? What had he done? What had he done? What was he going to do?

He couldnt do anthing, he was so weak and helpless. Everyday now Hitler came down and hurt him, telling him how he was taking over many countries. How Japan was his strongest ally and that compared to Japan, Germany was nothing. He was always reminded that Japan was the strong one and that Germany was the weak one, unable to do anything except sit there whilst Adolf Hitler tortured him every day.

Ludwig was broken. He wouldnt talk to Hitler, he wouldnt scream even when he was in the most unbearable pain. He wouldnt eat and soon Ludwig was just a shadow of the man he had once been. No longer stong and proud. He was just weak and shrivelled, unable to stand or do anything.

Years passed but to Ludwig it just felt like the days were mixed in together. With no light source or outside information Ludwig had no idea when it was day or when it was night. Hitler never told him and as Hitler was the ruler of Germany he could come down whenever he wanted to be it day or night.

Then one day Hitler didnt come. Ludwig was sitting alone in his cell and the sounds above him grew louder and louder. Many people shouting, feet slamming against a solid surface and gunshots. then someone running down the stairs and the door opening.

This wasnt Hitler, was it? The gait was more elegant and less stiff. Suddenly Ludwig saw a face peering at him through the cells and the darkness. No, two faces and those eyebrows were unmistakable.

"It's ok Germany, we're not going to hurt you." England said softly. "G-G-Germany? W-Whos Germany?" Ludwig asked softly. "Your Germany man, dont you remember?" That was America. Yes, definitley America.

Ludwig looked at the floor. How could he forget? Wait, England and America? They were his enemies were they not? Were they going to hurt him?

America ripped the bars from the cell away and quickly unlocked Germanys chains. Where did he get the keys from? Germany didnt know. He just flopped to the floor, unable to stand by himself. "P-Prussia?" he said weakly, looking at his brother who was still chained up.

"America's got him, I have to get you out of here." England said, lifting Germany up as though he were as light as a feather. They went up the stairs and were in a plain looking building with no windows. there was only an open door guarded by China. "Wheres America and Prussia?" China asked England. "They are coming, just help me get him to the car."

China nodded and helped England carry Germany out of the building. Germany whimpered slightly as the bright sunlight hit his eyes, causing them to water. He was loaded into the back of an army jeep and England sat next to him. Soon they were joined by America and Prussia. From what Germany could tell Russia with driving with China up front. Then he blacked out.

When Germany awoke he seemed to be in a hospital of sorts. He sat up and instantly winced as pain ran through his head. Looking around Germany could see Prussia opposite him, Italy to his right, Japan to his left and France opposite Italy and next to Prussia. Also Romano was on Italys other side.

"Germany? Your awake." Germany turned to see England rushing towards him. "England? Whats going on?" England stopped beside Germanys bed and looked at him sympathetically. "You dont know what happened." It wasnt a question, it was a statement.

Germany shook his head. England sighed before explaining. "Your bosses, Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini and Hirohito, seemed to have decided to lock you all up in order to gain full control of your countries in order to make sure none of you defied them. Romano escaped and managed to come to us, making Italy join the allied side. This was not your fault, we dont blame you."

Germany nodded slightly before furrowing his brow. "Where is Hitler?" England bit his lip. "Dead, he killed himself when we started to gain the advantage. This is all over Germany."

Germany nodded. "What happened to France?" he asked, looking over to France, who seemed to be in the worst state out of all of them. "Hitler. After he attacked France he managed to kidnap Francis. We got him out a while ago but his progress is slow."

Germany sighed before laying back down. "What now?" He asked. "Well, you were all going to be looked after by a seperate nation. I was going to take France, Spain is taking both the Italies, Russia wants to look after Prussia and China is taking Japan. They are leaving tomorrow."

"And what about me? Am I free to go?" Germany asked. England shook his head. "Your strength has not yet returned. America and Canada have offered to look after you until you full recover."

"Y-you mean go over to America?" Germany asked, to which England nodded. "B-but I cant be that far away from Prussia. Please, let me go home and I will look after him." Germany begged.

England sighed softly. "Germany, you have gone through so much. You were down there for over 4 years. You need to heal fully, both mentally and physically. It wont take long I swear."

Germany sighed as well. He could tell England would not give up and America would be just as stubborn. It seems that Germany was stuck with America and Canada for a while. How long he didnt know, but he could tell it was all going to get better from now on.

**What did you think? Reviews please.**


End file.
